From the prior art, several approaches to specifying operating parameters for a connected LED module to an LED converter are already known. This is therefore necessary, for example, because, for different LED modules, different let-through currents are necessary, in order to cause the LED series of the LED modules to illuminate. Operating parameters are, for example, a let-through current required or a set or let-through voltage to be applied.
One approach known from the prior art is to adjust the operating parameters to be set for the connected LED module in the LED converter via DIP-switches or resistors. However, an interaction with the LED converter is necessary for this.
In another approach, configuration resistors on the LED module are used to specify the required operating parameters to the LED converter. However, on the one hand, additional connections are necessary for this, on the other hand, an interaction is again required.
Communicating the necessary operating parameters to the LED converter via a separate digital signal channel is also known. However, for this, additional components must be installed, and an interaction is again necessary.
Finally, allocating to the LED module, for example, an EPROM from which the LED converter can determine information with regard to the operating parameters to be adjusted in the LED module is also known.
However, the approaches known from the prior art all require either an interaction with the LED converter or the LED module, or require additional connections or components. As a result, the costs of the LED module and/or of the LED converter are increased. Furthermore, more space is required for the components, which prevents a more compact construction.